


Life is now

by AnnaBanana91



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, SKAM, isak x even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBanana91/pseuds/AnnaBanana91
Summary: Hey guys, I can't believe season 3 of Skam is over!!! It has certainly brought us something special and a lot of emotions <3 (Good and bad) I liked that the final episode had an "open ending", so we can speculate and continue this beautiful love story ourselves. So here we go, what might have happened if the clip had continued haha, enjoy!





	

  
As Isak looks over at Even and sees him nodding towards the mistletoe, he can't help but smile as he says:  
  
_"All I know, is that life is now."_

* * *

 

"You have grown so much, do you know that?" Eva tells him with a smile before looking in the same direction as Isak.  
  
"I think your boy wants something." she teases and Isak can feel himself blushing a little but chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it."  
  
He excuses himself and walks up to Even, nodding quickly to Mahdi who raises his beer.  
  
"Look what we've got here," Even smiles, not only with his mouth, but with his eyes. The smile that makes Isak weak and so incredibly happy.  
  
"What a coinsidence," Isak teases and leans closer before Eskild interrupts them.  
  
"I can't decide if it should have stayed on my behind or not,"  
  
"I must say I think I prefer this," Isak mumbles as Even giggles, stroking his cheek.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Whatever, you're going to get lucky tonight either way," Eskild says and waves his right hand in the air. "Enjoy."  
  
Isak shakes his head but smiles and soon Even has moved them both under the mistletoe.  
  
"It's like our own christmas movie," Even mumbles and leans forward to nudge Isak's nose.  
  
Isak wants to ask if it has a happy ending, but he doesn't really care. Like he had told Eva; life is now.  
  
"You and your movies," Isak almost whisper before he kisses Even slowly.

***  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Isak says and sits down next to Jonas on the sofa. Noora and the girls are still hanging up things in the christmas tree, Eva is sitting next to Chris now and Mahdi is talking to Eskild.  
  
"Good, good. I was just thinking," Jonas says and takes a sip of his beer "It's Friday night and here we are, with Kosegruppa." They both chuckle.  
  
"It's quite nice though, right?" Isak says and nudges Jonas shoulder. "Admit it, it's kosligt, haha"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jonas smiles. "Where's Even?"  
  
"Around," Isak mumbles and bites his bottom lip as Jonas takes another sip of his beer.  
  
"He seemed alright?"  
  
Isak nodds and sighes "One day at a time."  
  
"But..?" Jonas asks, brows furrowed a little.   
  
"No but, I'm just - still trying to get the hang of this roller-coaster, but right now, everything's more than fine. Life is now."  
  
"True that, cheers."  
  
They bring their bottles together at the same time as Mahdi joins them.  
  
"Boys. What you talking about?"  
  
"Life," Jonas says and moves in a little to make room.  
  
"I'm going to meet his mother tomorrow," Isak mumbles and both Jonas and Mahdi looks at him.  
  
" _Seriously_?"  
  
" _Wow_!"  
  
"Yeah, seriously..."  
  
"Don't worry," Jonas tells him as Mahdi continues.  
  
"Chilll man, it's going to be fine."  
  
Isak nods to himself and looks at his beer bottle.   
  
"Yeah, uhm, just a bit, uh nervous I guess." He looks up again "You know, because of me and my mum and, yeah..."  
  
Jonas nods understandingly. "Have you, uh, have you talked to her since..?"  
  
"I texted her," Isak says and thinks for a second if he should show them her text or not.  
  
"What did she say?" Mahdi asks and leans forward a bit.  
  
"I told her that I had met a boy," Isak says with a small shrug. "She said she was fine with it and that she, uh, she loved me."  
  
"That's great!" Mahdi says happily.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice," Jonas agrees and pats Isak on the leg.  
  
Before Isak can agree, he feels an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.  
  
"Hello," Even smiles and Isak leans back a little in his arms, smiling back. "Does anyone know how it went for Magnus and Vilde?"  
  
"Ah fuck, I almost forgot about that," Jonas says and starts looking around the room at the same time as Mahdi.  
  
"Pretty good apparently, I can't see him," Jonas mumbles, sighing slightly.  
  
"So, big day tomorrow then?" Mahdi smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. Jonas chuckles.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Isak rolls his eyes but smiles as well.

"Ugh. I told them about - us meeting your mother together tomorrow and, yeah..." Isak tells Even.  
  
"Aw, you nervous?" Even teases him and moves a little closer, his nose at Isak's ear.  
It's a warmth in his voice though, a warmth that calms Isak like so many times before and as Isak turns his head back a little more, Even carefully touches his cheek and whisper  
  
"They are going to love you.", before he kisses Isak fully on the lips.  
  
Isak can't help but to melt in his arms. Because _Even_ is holding him. He's telling him that everything is going to be alright. Because Even is _everything_. And life is _now_.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it (aaaaaand that the conversations didn't bother you too much ^^ Oops! I often get comments that I should have more descriptions of the surrounding etc but I just can't be bothered, because I'm not good at that and the things that was in my head for this thingy was what was being said, haha ;) )**  
  
Take care! Cardamom! Life is now, you are not alone! x x 

 


End file.
